


The Constitution for Atlantis and the Lantean People

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Constution for Atlantis, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The formal Constitution for Atlantis to be given to all Lanteans (members of the new expedition are considered Lanteans) for ratification. Allowing Atlantis and Lantea to be their own sovereign governments is the Pegasus Galaxy.</p><p>AN: On June 1, 2017, This story will be removed by the author. Thank you for your past support. Nyre Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Constitution for Atlantis and the Lantean People

Summary: The formal Constitution for Atlantis to be given to all Lantaens (members of the new expedition are considered Lantaens) for ratification. Allowing Atlantis and  
________________________________________  
The Constitution of Atlantis and the Lantean People: A Transcription  
Note: The following text is a transcription of the Constitution as it was inscribed by Nyre Rose  
________________________________________  
We the People of Atlantis, in Order to form a Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the Atlantic and the Lantean People.  
________________________________________  
Article. I.  
Section. 1.  
All legislative Powers herein granted shall be vested in a Government, which shall consist of a President, Vice President and 5-man Council chosen by the people.

Section. 2. The Council will be composed of Lantaens who will serve at the discretion of the people. The length of service is also at the discretion of the people. A Council member may be recalled only by a majority of 51% or more in a special election.  
No Person shall be a Council Member who has not attained to the Age of 35 Years, and a citizen in good standing of Lantea for 10 Years.  
When vacancies happen in the Council the President will appoint a person with the qualification to act in a manner of a Council Member until such time as a new election can be held.  
The Vice President of Atlantis will be the head of the Council, but shall have no Vote, unless they are equally divided.

Section. 3.  
The times, places and manner of holding Elections for President, Vice President and Council Members, shall be prescribed by the President; but the Council may at any time ask for a Vote of Confidence in the President, Vice President or sitting Council Members

The Council shall assemble at least once in every year, and the meeting shall be on the first Monday in December. This assembly date can change in time of war.  


Section. 4.  
All Bills for raising Revenue shall originate in the Council.  
Every Bill which has passed the Council, shall, before it becomes Law, be presented to the President; If he or she approve he or she shall sign it, but if not he or she will return it, with his or her objections to the Council. The Council will proceed to reconsider it. If after such reconsideration two thirds of the Council agree the Bill will become law.

Section. 5.  
The Council together with the President and Vice President, either in totality or as individuals, shall have the following responsibilities;  
To negotiate Commerce with foreign government, among the Pegasus Galaxy, or any other Galaxy. All negations with earth shall be done by the President alone. However, the Council and Vice President will approve all final negations;  
To establish a uniform Rule of Naturalization;  
To coin Money, regulate the Value thereof, and of foreign Coin, and fix the Standard of Weights and Measures;  
To provide for the punishment of counterfeiting Securities and the current Coin of Atlantis;  
To establish Communication Services;  
To promote the Progress of Science and useful Arts, by securing for Authors and Inventors the exclusive right to their respective writings and discoveries;  
To establish Tribunals inferior to the High Court;  
To define and punish piracies and felonies committed in Lantean name throughout the Galaxy’s;  
To declare War, and make rules concerning Captures on other Planets and Galaxy’s when they involve the Lantean People;  
To provide and maintain a Lantean Military;  
To make rules for the government and regulation of the land and military forces;  
To make all laws necessary and proper for carrying into execution the foregoing Powers, and all other Powers vested by this Constitution in the Government of the Atlantis.

Section. 6.  
The Privilege of the Writ of Habeas Corpus shall not be suspended, unless when in Cases of Rebellion or Invasion the public Safety may require it.  
No Bill of Attainder or ex post facto Law shall be passed.  
No Money shall be drawn from the Treasury, but in Consequence of Appropriations made by Law; and a regular Statement and Account of the Receipts and Expenditures of all public Money shall be published.

Section. 7.  
The Council will lay any taxes on Imports or Exports, that may be necessary for executing its inspection laws: and the net product of said taxes shall be for the use of the Treasury of Atlantis; and all such laws shall be subject to the Revision and Control of the Council.  
________________________________________  
Article. II.  
Section. 1.  
The executive power shall be vested in a President of Atlantis. He or She shall hold his or her term of office until death or a vote of no confidence is taken and verified by the Council. The Vice President, shall be chosen for the same term.  
The President, Vice President and Council of Atlantis, at the time of the Adoption of this Constitution, shall be open only to the people of Atlantis.  
Office of President; Persons be eligible to that Office must have attained the Age of 35 Years. The first elected President must be a member of the original group to travel to Atlantis.  
Before he or she begins the term of President he or she, shall take the following Oath or Affirmation:—"I do solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of Atlantis, and will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of Atlantis and the Lantean People."

Section. 2.  
The President shall be Commander in Chief of the Lantean Military Force, and he or she shall have the power to grant reprieves and pardons for offences against Atlantis or the Lantean People.  
He shall have Power, by and with the advice of the Council, to make Treaties, nominate, and appoint Ambassadors, other public Ministers and Consuls, Judges and all Officers of Atlantis, whose appointments are not herein otherwise provided for, and which shall be established by Law:  
The President shall have Power to fill up all vacancies that may happen in the Council by Appointing members which shall expire at the next Election.  
The Vice President shall be Commander in Chief of the Lantean Scientists. He or She shall have Power to fill up all vacancies that may happen in the Science Departments.

Section. 3.  
The President, Vice President and all civil Officers of Atlantis, shall be removed from Office on Impeachment for, and Conviction of, Treason, Bribery, or other high Crimes and Misdemeanors.  
________________________________________  
Article III.  
Section. 1.  
The judicial Power of the United States, shall be vested in one High Court, and in such inferior Courts as the Council may from time to time ordain and establish. The Judges, both of the high and inferior Courts, shall hold their position until death or impeachment.

Section. 2.  
The Trial of all crimes, except in Cases of Impeachment, shall be by Jury; and such trials shall be held where said crimes shall have been committed.

Section. 3.  
Treason against Atlantis and the Lantean people, shall consist only in levying war against them, or in adhering to their enemies, giving them aid and comfort. No person shall be convicted of treason unless there is testimony of two witnesses to the same overt act, or on confession in open court.  
The Council shall have power to declare the punishment for treason.  
________________________________________  
Article. IV.  
Section. 1.  
A Person charged with treason, felony, or other crime, who shall flee from Justice, shall forfeit all rights as a Lantean Citizen until cleared by jury trial.

Section. 2.  
New Colony’s may be admitted by the Council into this Union; but no new colony shall be formed or erected within the jurisdiction of any other Colony; nor any Colony be formed by the joining of two or more Colony’s, or parts of Colony’s, without the consent of the Council.

Section. 3.  
Atlantis shall guarantee to every colony in this Union a democratic form of Government, and shall protect each of them against invasion; and on application of the Council, or of the Executive (when the Council cannot be convened), against any violence.  
________________________________________  
Article. V.  
The Executive and Council, may propose Amendments to this Constitution, but Amendments must be ratified by a two-thirds majority of the Lantean people over the age of consent.  
________________________________________  
Article. VI.  
This Constitution, and the Laws of Atlantis and the Lantean People which shall be made in fulfillment of; and all shall be the supreme Law of the Land; and the Judges shall be bound thereby.  
________________________________________  
Article. VII.  
The Ratification of this Constitution, shall be sufficient for the Establishment of this Constitution.  


**Author's Note:**

> This Constitution was based on the Constitution of the United States of America. Initially it was created to have a document John Sheppard could be reading in my story Tome. Since then I have realized it can, and will, be used as a document to give credence to New Atlantis and the Lantean People.
> 
> Thanks to Pink for the beta of such dry ingredients.
> 
> After ratification the Nominations were:  
> President is in charge of all but the Scientists: John Sheppard; Richard Woolsey  
> Vice President is in charge of all Scientists: Rodney McKay; Dr. Radek Zelenka  
> Council Members: Teyla Emmagan (Athosean), Ronon Dex (Setaden), Major Evan Lorne (SGA), Lt. Laura Cadman (SGA), Tyre (Athosean) and Halling (Athosean),
> 
> Those Elected:  
> President John Sheppard  
> Vice President Rodney McKay Sheppard  
> Council Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Major Evan Lorne, Tyre, and Halling


End file.
